1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of outputting celestial information and a mobile terminal having a function of outputting celestial information.
2 . Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid developments in mobile communication technologies and mobile terminals, the mobile terminals are being equipped with more and more variety of functions. As representative examples of the functions, the mobile terminal may include music function (e.g., MP3) for listening to music or a camera function for photographing a still image and/or a moving image (e.g., digital camera).
Meanwhile, newer mobile terminals are designed with a variety of functions to accommodate a variety of desires of users, thus increasing product competitiveness of the mobile terminal. That is, the variety of functions for the user's interest and convenience are being added to the mobile terminals.
Such a mobile terminal with increased functions can include additional function such as providing information on a celestial body such as stars in the sky or constellations. For example, the mobile terminal can display a constellation of the celestial bodies on a screen to arouse interest of the user. However, the mobile terminal cannot provide detailed practical information on the celestial body to the user, in addition to basic information on the celestial body. That is, the mobile terminal cannot provide practical information to the user using celestial information, in addition to simple information for arousing interest of the user.